User talk:Somarinoa
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 16:09, June 9, 2012 My Favorite Grammar Nazi So you're invading on this wiki too? Hey, my favorite grammar Nazi. How's life? ''40px|bottom Tapion's Princess '40px|bottom'' :Hey there! Indeed, my invasion plan is spreading like a plague of awesome. Life's going decently today so far, just burning my way through my, like, 26 different wikias I edit daily, before the day's rollover in half an hour... lol. Trying to decide who to draw/sprite next out of my thousand(s) of characters as well. Tis a daunting task! How are you doing? — Somarinoa 23:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Shamless Plug Could I perhaps persuade you to make sprites of my characters? Zf6hellion (talk) 02:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : You probably could. ^^ Where you wanting me to work off of the descriptions themselves or did you want to add sketches to go along with it (you wouldn't need to necessarily post them on here if you don't like your own art style if that's the case, I've got email and all that)? I can certainly work with descriptions of course though obviously images adds an extra level of design confirmation if you're worried about me not getting something right or anything. — Somarinoa (talk) 02:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The descriptions are more or less all I've got, though I do have reference images that may help in "painting the picture" as it were. Thanks ahead of time for this though! Love those sprites :D Zf6hellion (talk) 02:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) And here are those referencial images! Serada: *PTO Armour, waist plate design *Retatsu Family Crest *Golden tipped boots Baryton: *Gi and obi sash *Raditz's PTO gauntlets and boots *Chlamys Frost: *Frieza *Frieza's Race Berserker *Sword and hilt Zf6hellion (talk) 03:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet, I definitely think I can make this work! Do you have any preferences for whom I sprite first? And thanks for the compliment. =D Heh, well I fell in love with sprites after trying to work with RPG Maker XP, and I've never seen them as detailed as yours so damn good work right there! And nope, whatever order you come up with is fine with me! Zf6hellion (talk) 03:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) thumb|left|[[Baryton (DBAS)|Baryton, current iteration.]]thumb|[[Airbrush, for skin comparison.]] ::Man, I loved RPG Maker. I started with the one before XP though, which I believe was called RPG Maker 2000. XP was way better though. ::This is what I have on Baryton so far—his hood is down at the moment though I can certainly put it up if you prefer; I could add the mask to it too of course though I'm unsure the mask design you have in mind, whether its cloth like the rest of the chlamys or not and such. Since the reference had an edge along the bottom of different color but it is not referenced in the article you ahve for the character, I made it blue to have it match his obi and shoes. Also made the emblem thing that holds it closed on the body blue. Totally willing to recolor or remove either the emblem-thing or the border, of course. I can work on an image facing to the left, as well, though wanted to make sure I got the design right before I attempt it since it'll take more work on the chlamys since it will be covering much of the body from that angle. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, I'd still say XP is better than the new one, eh, VX or whatever, purely because the sprites don't look so squished and tiny. Now on to the sprite. Holy sheeeeeet. That is amazing! *A hood and mask up version would be pretty damn cool; and yes, the mask is made of the same stuff as the chlamys. Which I should add to his description! *The border/emblem is cool, I really like it, I'll be adding that detail to his description too from now on :D *A left-facing sprite would be awesome, just because it shows off his scarred eye, but you don't have to if you don't wanna. Don't wanna over-impose. Hehe. On an unrelated note, that sprite with the huge long antennas makes me think of Namekian penis jokes... Oh... Ew. Zf6hellion (talk) 08:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :I only used VX a little bit but recall preferring XP better. As for the image, glad you like it. Yeah, I think I can pull that all off. I have the base of him without the chlamys on for ease of conversion and everything. And hopefully once I get to work on Frost it will convince me not to worry so much about my own Icejin characters and actually sprite them. As for the final comment... lol. — Somarinoa (talk) 13:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! And, yeah, I know how you feel in that regard, well, maybe not entirely, but I always get the feeling that the description for Frost might be wrong or off, Icejin are just... gah! Zf6hellion (talk) 18:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I made some major edits to Frost's appearance section on his page, mainly making his colours more consistent and making the body clear from his clothing. Should hopefully make things a bit easier! Zf6hellion (talk) 15:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well I guess it's good I haven't gotten to him yet, then, hehe. Should have this second Baryton image done pretty soon though. ^^ — Somarinoa (talk) 16:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha, indeed, lookin' forward to it! Zf6hellion (talk) 18:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh by the way, I was noticing a few references to Dragonball Online in your characters, do you play the game? Zf6hellion (talk) 20:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oh man, I wish! I am looking for a way to play it though. Do you play? — Somarinoa (talk) 20:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I do! Got in just two days ago, was the most jarring experience ever. I'm on the Taiwanese version of the game... and everyone speaks Spanish or French. So confusing. I can help make you an account if you'd like. Zf6hellion (talk) 21:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, I bet that was crazy! That'd be great to have an account myself though, defs. =D — Somarinoa (talk) 22:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, all I need is an email address and I can make the account for you (Any particular username you'd like?) Zf6hellion (talk) 09:20, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Rock on. My main email is gokousama@hotmail.com. Somarinoa ought to be fine - it's been my Internet callsign/nickname/however you want to call it for roughly 12 years now. — Somarinoa (talk) 09:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I sent an email to the address you just gave me, it has your account details and the next steps :D Zf6hellion (talk) 09:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, I'll go check it out immediately, now that I have power and Internet connectivity back (100mph windstorms last 2 days) =D — Somarinoa (talk) 12:17, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow, well, the windstorm pays off. It blew DBO in your direction. Or something! :P Zf6hellion (talk) 12:53, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, indeed! That explanation works for me! — Somarinoa (talk) 22:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) So did you get in? Lemme know so I can come find you :P Zf6hellion (talk) 23:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm installing it as I type this. Got busy the last couple of days with RL stuff. Am I the only one who noticed that the KB/s only seems to change (update?) when I have the DBO installation pane pulled up and wave my mouse pointer over it? How weird. — Somarinoa (talk) 22:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Definitely weird, I don't remember that happening, anyhow if you have Skype, or MSN, or Steam, we could probably make things easier on finding each other in game. Heh. Zf6hellion (talk) 22:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, tis weird. Meh, I'll try restarting here in a few hours after I get some sleep. I used to use both Skype and MSN pretty heavily on my old computer, before it got killed and I upgraded to this one. I can easily grab one or both programs again; I've been needed an excuse to get MSN back at least. Heh, I ended up with both because people kept pestering me about talking to them on one or the other. I can use either so its entirely up to you :D Zf6hellion (talk) 19:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Arrighty, MSN is up and running. I'll work on Skype later, too. Email is the same email I handed you out before. — Somarinoa (talk) 13:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Mine is kevfromhell@hotmail.co.uk, just sent you a friend request :D Zf6hellion (talk) 13:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, I'll go check it out on there here in a sec. I probably won't be at the comp too much today since we've got an Italian friend here in town who leaves tomorrow, but after that I'm sure I'll be on all the time, lol. — Somarinoa (talk) 02:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The day you say that, my net dies. Go figure XD Zf6hellion (talk) 15:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :lol... are you a victim of Murphy's Law like I am? — Somarinoa (talk) 04:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong? Yeah, probably. Zf6hellion (talk) 06:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :I can certainly relate then. Murphy's Law and I are fierce rivals. Is your net still dead? — Somarinoa (talk) 19:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah, a spectacular rivalry, but nope, its been back up for a while now :P Zf6hellion (talk) 23:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, perhaps I will catch you online then sometime. — Somarinoa (talk) 21:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll need to reinstall the game first, something screwed up. Heh. Zf6hellion (talk) 05:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) thumb| [[Baryton (DBAS)|Baryton facing left. ]] :Sorry about that, I've had some real life issues going on lately, so haven't had much time to be on wikias and stuff and certainly no time to really draw. Totally just churned this out for you, however. I'm going to try and make time here for the other characters, too. I've definitely been wanting to sprite them. — Somarinoa (talk) 05:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Haha, don't worry about it man, totally know how it feels when real life smacks you with a wake up call. Take yer time and all that good stuff, I have enough patience to withstand the apocalypse :D. Zf6hellion (talk) 01:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Maaaaaan, haven't been 'round here in a long time. Zf6hellion (talk) 01:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Good heavens, apparently neither have I! O.o — Somarinoa (talk) 13:49, June 7, 2014 (UTC) How's it been man? Zf6hellion (talk) 15:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: New vandal: Mashudes Thank you for the heads up, citizen. I will make sure he is no longer a threat. -KidVegeta (talk)